Nekat!
by sabakunoazii
Summary: Yamamoto dan Gokudera nyari masalah sama Hibari? Berani bener.. oneshot yang muncul berkat sekolah, AU, OOC, maaf ga bisa bikin summary


_Dikarenakan oleh sebuah tugas menganalisis unsur intrinsik cerpen di sekolah, author pemula ini terpaksa menulis sendiri cerpen itu!! Mengapa? Karena pilihannya adalah bikin cerpen ndiri ato pake cerpen orang lain. __Dan karena bosen sama ntuh cerpen-cerpen.... __j__adi yah, muncul lah ini fanfic KHR yang aneh nan gaje!_

_**Fanfic ini...** AU, OOC parah!, kalo punya imajinasi tingkat tinggi bisa kelihatan 8059 xD, secara tidak sengaja Hibari & Gokudera bashing (gokudera idungnya di bashing -didinamit karna garing-), plesetan 'dinamit' ke 'petasan' Dx_

_**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn bukan punya saya, so don't sue me!! -.-_

_Tapi mohon maap, ane masih newbie di dunia writing maupun fandom KHR! Jadi ini penpik penuh dengan kekacauan dan OOC-ness! =.= dan juga ini penpik pertama aye dalam b indo… jadi mohon dimaklumi semua ke-cacad-an nya!! _

* * *

SMA Namimori bila dilihat sekilas dari luar mungkin terlihat seperti sekolah yang biasa. Gedungnya terlihat tua dan kurang terurus, serta warna dari cat temboknya pun terlihat pudar. Dan sekolah itu pun bukan berstandar Internasional.

Meskipun SMA Namimori merupakan sekolah yang standar, tidak ada yang standar dari anak muridnya. Siswa siswi SMA Namimori berasal dari berbagai penjuru dunia, ada yang berasal dari Italia dan bahkan dari Filipina. Yang lebih menarik lagi ialah setiap murid mempunyai keunikan sendiri, ada yang juara dunia boxing, ada yang jago bermain pedang, dan ada pula yang pintar dalam Matematika.

Murid SMA Namimori dengan keahlian mereka yang unik merupakan suatu masalah besar bagi guru-guru sekolah itu. Bagaimana tidak, apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika ada murid mereka yang jago pedang berbuat onar? Guru-guru takut akan terluka jika menghukumnya.

Maka dari itulah dibentuk Komite Kedisiplinan yang diketuai oleh siswa kelas 2 yang bernama Hibari Kyoya. Hibari ialah seorang yang tegas, galak, dingin, dan lihai dengan Tonfa-nya itu. Murid-murid yang lain pun menjadi enggan berbuat onar karena takut akan berhadapan dengan Tonfa Hibari. Tetapi Hibari kadang terlalu berlebihan ketika menghukum pelanggar aturan dengan Tonfanya sampai-sampai ada beberapa murid yang dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit. Sehingga Hibari menjadi orang yang tidak disukai oleh sebagian besar murid SMA Namimori.

Salah satu orang yang tidak menyukai Hibari adalah Yamamoto pemain baseball. Alasan ia tidak menyukai Hibari bukanlah karena sikapnya yang kejam terhadap siapapun yang melanggar aturan, melainkan karena sikap dingin Hibari itu. Maka pada suatu ketika, ia memikirkan suatu rencana untuk menjahili Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan itu.

Sayangnya, ia membutuhkan bantuan sahabatnya, Gokudera, dalam rencananya itu. Meminta Gokudera untuk membantunya akan menjadi sebuah tantangan tersendiri bagi Yamamoto. Karena ia tahu, Gokudera pernah babak belur menghadapi Tonfa Hibari dan sekarang Gokudera enggan sekali melakukan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Hibari.

Tetapi, Yamamoto sangat membutuhkan Gokudera dalam rencananya ini. Sehingga bagaimanapun juga ia harus bisa membujuknya! Maka, suatu pagi ketika Yamamoto datang ke kelasnya ia langsung menghampiri Gokudera dan menceritakan rencananya itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Yamamoto sembari menyengir berharap kepada Gokudera.

"Yaa, bagaimana ya …" Ujar lelaki blasteran Italia-Jepang itu dengan lagak berpikir, tapi dalam sekejap ekspresinya berubah menjadi marah, "apa kau sudah gila?? Jelas-jelas ini Hibari-san yang sedang kita bahas!"

Yamamoto mengusap-ngusap kupingnya yang pengang karena bentakan Gokudera, "yah memang kenapa kalau itu Hibari-san?"

Gokudera tambah marah mendengar kata-kata pemuda pencinta baseball itu. Apakah dia benar-benar tidak mengerti orang seperti apa Hibari itu?? Ia kemarin telah dibantai habis-habisan oleh Hibari karena secara ditangkap meninggalkan kelas saat pelajaran. Gokudera tidak ingin pengalaman buruk itu terulang untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kan kau bilang sendiri, Gokudera-chan, bahwa kau sangat sebal dengan Hibari-san," ucap Yamamoto sembari menarik kursi untuk duduk di sebelah meja Gokudera.

"Jangan panggil aku 'chan'!" hardik Gokudera, "memang aku sebal dengan Hibari, tapi aku sudah kapok berurusan dengan Tonfa-nya itu!"

"Gokudera-chan, kau memang pengecut."

Gokudera tiba-tiba beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menarik dasi dan kerah Yamamoto secara mengancam, "aku bukan pengecut dan jangan panggil aku 'chan', dasar pencinta baseball!"

"Tapi kan kau lebih muda daripadaku," gumam lelaki berambut pendek itu. Ia mencoba melepaskan genggaman Gokudera yang membuat kerah bajunya lecak.

"Meskipun itu benar, aku bukan perempuan!!" geram Gokudera. "Jadi jangan panggil aku 'chan' lagi."

Yamamoto hanya tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Gokudera, "tapi Goku-chan …"

Gokudera pun mengencangkan genggamannya pada dasi Yamamoto, membuat temannya itu susah untuk menarik napas.

"Cih Gokudera-chan, kau tidak seru." Dengan marah Gokudera memaksa Yamamoto untuk berdiri dengan menarik dasinya.

"Kau masih berani memanggilku 'chan'??"

Yamamoto hanya menatap Gokudera dengan tenang, "Kalau aku berani ingin mengerjai Hibari yang legendaris itu, mengapa aku akan takut melawanmu?"

Gokudera terlihat terkejut, "Kamu serius akan mengerjai Hibari-san?"

"Tentunya."

Gokudera menghela napas panjang dan melepaskan kerah Yamamoto. Ia pun kembali duduk sambil memandangi Yamamoto yang sedang mengusap-usap lehernya yang tercekik. "Baiklah, aku akan membantumu. Tapi ada syaratnya: aku bersedia membantumu jika kamu berjanji tidak akan pernah memanggilku 'chan' lagi."

"Mengapa begitu?? Ah kau memang tidak seru Gokudera-chan!" Yamamoto mengerutkan dahinya.

"_Take it or leave it_." Ucap Gokudera dengan aksen sok Inggrisnya.

Yamamoto mendelik kepada Gokudera sebelum menyerah, "baiklah, aku berjanji tidak akan pernah memanggilmu 'chan' lagi bila kamu akan membantuku."

Gokudera menyengir dan tertawa, "baiklah! Jadi kapan kita akan beraksi?"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Murid-murid SMA Namimori sedang memakan bekal makan siang mereka sekaligus bercengkerama dengan kawan-kawan mereka. Semua murid melakukan hal yang sama kecuali dua orang yang sedang menyelinap kedalam ruangan Komite Kedisiplinan.

Yamamoto mengintip keluar dari pintu sembari bertanya kepada Gokudera, "sudah selesai belum?"

"Apa kau sudah gila?!" terdengar teriakan Gokudera dari belakang Yamomoto. "Aku baru saja mulai dan kau sudah menanyakan apa aku sudah selesai??"

"Iya, maaf! Kau jangan berteriak seperti itu, nanti kita bisa ketahuan!" seru Yamamoto sembari membalikkan badannya untuk melotot kepada Gokudera.

Gokudera yang telah mengangkat pandangannya dari kursi Hibari untuk menata tajam Yamamoto terbelalak dengan pemandangan yang menyambutnya. "Y-yamamoto! Jaga pintunya!"

Pemuda pemain baseball itu dengan buru-buru menutup pinta ruang Komite Kedisiplinan dan meminta maaf kepada Gokudera karena telah lengah. Ia tertawa malu sembari menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sesungguhnya tidak gatal.

"Kau sebaiknya lebih cepat, Gokudera," ujar Yamamoto, "siapa tahu Hibari kembali lebih cepat dari biasanya."

"Iya iya …" gumam Gokudera yang berkonsentrasi untuk mempercepat pekerjaannya itu.

Selang beberapa menit akhirnya Gokudera pun selesai dan ia bertanya kepada Yamamoto, "sekarang, dimana kita bersembunyi?"

"Sebaiknya di lemari di belakang kursi Hibari-san saja, dengan begitu sumbu petasan tidak perlu begitu panjang dan kita bisa langsung kabur ke luar pintu jika Hibari-san memergoki kita."

Kemudian Gokudera bergumam tentang sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kata 'kabur' dan 'jendela'. Yamamoto tidak menghiraukannya dan tidak mengomentarinya. Ia hanya bergegas masuk ke dalam lemari kosong di belakang kursi Hibari. Ketika Gokudera ikut masuk ke dalam lemari itu, Yamamoto bersyukur kepada Tuhan ia dan Gokudera cukup kurus karena ternyata lemari tersebut sangat sempit dan mereka pun berdesak-desakan di dalam lemari itu.

Yamamoto lalu menutup pintu lemari itu, hanya meninggalkan sedikit celah untuk mengawasi ruangan Komite Kedisiplinan itu. Karena pintu lemari di tutup suasananya menjadi gelap dan Yamamoto menjadi merasa tidak nyaman berdesakan dengan Gokudera.

"Jangan pernah bilang siapa-siapa kalau aku pernah terjepit di sini bersama_mu_." Bisik Gokudera yang terlihat marah.

Yamamoto sedikit bergeser ke kanan menjauhi Gokudera, "siapa juga yang mau cerita kepada orang lain tentang ini." Gumamnya dengan kesal.

"Ini semua salahmu, karena ini semua idemu." gerutu lelaki keturunan Italia itu.

"Jangan salahkan aku." Bisik Yamamoto, "Kamu juga bersalah bersedia membantuku."

"Jadi aku salah karena menjadi teman yang baik?!" Tanya Gokudera dengan suara yang sedikit keras.

Yamamoto langsung menbungkam mulut Gokudera dengan tangannya karena pada saat yang bersamaan pintu ruang Komite Kedisiplinan terbuka dan masuklah Hibari Kyoya dengan didampingi asistennya yang berambut aneh. Hibari sedang berbincang dengan asistennya itu, membicarakan tentang seorang pelanggar yang baru saja mereka hukum.

Gokudera menginjak kaki Yamamoto yang langsung melepaskan tangannya dari wajahnya. Yamamoto menggigit bibirnya agar ia tidak berteriak kesakitan. _Apa maksud si Gokudera itu?!_

"Jangan banyak bertingkah," bisik Gokudera dengan suara yang ekstra pelan, "Hibari akan duduk, jadi bersiaplah!"

Yamamoto kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Hibari yang sedang berada di depan kursinya, kelihatannya hendak duduk. Hatinya berdebar-debar dan ia sedikit berkeringat karena gugup. Ia memerhatikan dengan teliti bagaimana Gokudera menyamai waktu Hibari duduk dengan waktu ia menyalakan sumbunya.

Karena perhitungan Gokudera yang hati-hati itulah petasan yang menempel dibawah kursi Hibari meledak dan menghancurkan kursinya itu. Hibari yang tadinya hendak duduk di kursi, malah jatuh terjerembap di lantai. Yamamoto dan Gokudera tidak sanggup menahan tawa dan seketika meledaklah tawa mereka. Mereka pun terjatuh keluar dari lemari tempat persembunyian mereka dan menimpa Hibari yang sedang berada di atas puing-puing bekas kursinya itu.

Tanpa banyak berpikir, Gokudera dan Yamamoto bangkit dan berlari keluar dari ruangan Komite Kedisiplinan dan menjauhi Hibari yang tentunnya sedang marah besar sekarang. Selagi berlari Yamamoto pun tertawa, Hibari yang terjerembap merupakan suatu hal yang sangat lucu baginya.

Tetapi Yamamoto berhenti tertawa ketika pada belokan menuju lorong selanjutnya ia langsung berhadapan dengan si pembawa Tonfa. Gokudera yang tidak bisa berhenti berlari dan mengelak pada waktunya terkena pukulan Tonfa Hibari yang cukup keras. Sedangkan Yamamoto berhasil menangkisnya dengan baseball bat yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan.

"Kalian benar-benar keterlaluan!!" Bentak Hibari sambil terus menerus menyerang Yamamoto. Yamamoto mencoba mencari cara untuk kabur dari Hibari, tapi ia mendapatkan dirinya terpojok ke dinding. _Sial! Kenapa tiba-tiba posisiku seperti ini? Dan mana si Gokudera??_

Ternyata Gokudera sedang mengurusi darah yang mengucur dari hidungnya yang patah terkena pukulan Hibari. "Dialan, dazar Hibalul gebo!!" teriak Gokudera dengan sedikit bindeng.

"Gokudera-kun! Apa yang telah terjadi???" Tanya Tsuna yang tiba-tiba datang. Ia sedang mengenakan jaket yang menandakan bahwa ia anggota OSIS.

Gokudera tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya menunjuk kepada arah Hibari yang sedang bertarung dengan Yamamoto. Tsuna pun bergegas menghampiri mereka dengan niat melerai.

"Hibari-san! Ada apa ini?" Hibari menoleh sambil menangkis pukulan baseball bat Yamamoto dan hanya memandang Tsuna dengan dingin.

"Mereka sudah bertingkah kelewat batas." Ujarnya pendek.

"Tetapi kenapa harus sampai melukai mereka?! Sebenarnya apa yang telah mereka lakukan?" Tsuna tidak tahan bila ia harus melihat kedua sahabatnya itu terluka karena Hibari.

"Mereka mencoba mencelakakanku," ucap Hibari tanpa emosi, "maka mereka harus diberi pelajaran."

Yamamoto memandangi Hibari dari balik baseball bat-nya dengan takut, "H-hibari-san, tapi kami tidak bermaksud melukai mu …"

Hibari kembali mengayunkan Tonfanya itu ke arah Yamamoto, "akan kugigit kau sampai mati!"

"Hibari-san, jangan!" Tsuna mencoba mencegahnya, tetapi apalah daya dia yang tidak membawa senjata melawan Hibari yang sedang marah dan membawa Tonfa-nya itu.

Nasib Yamamoto dan Gokudera tidak tertolongkan sehingga merekapun pulang ke rumah masing-masing dengan babak belur. Meskipun begitu, menurut mereka luka-luka yang mereka dapatkan setara dengan kesempatan untuk bisa melihat Hibari terjatuh dengan sangat tidak elegan!

_

* * *

_

Gyah!!! Aye tau itu bagian endingnya ancur!! Maklum!! Nulis endingnya pas jam 12 malem jadi mungkin waktu itu kesurupan Tonfa-nya Hibari… (ga masuk akal? Biarin!! xD)

Saya harap anda-anda reader (emang ada yang baca?? xD) baca ini penpik sambil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal kayak si asai pas baca di sekolah~ :) tinggalin review yea biar saya tau kekurangan saya dimana, dan apa pendapata ente ente reader~


End file.
